Manager?
by piapia
Summary: Aya diperkenalkan sebagai manajer baru klub basket Kaijo High School oleh sang pelatih/ "Ayacchi?"/ "Tidak boleh, ya?"/ Warn: KisexOc, OOC, Typo(s), Fluff?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke ** ** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC?, Typo(s), Straight, etc.**

**Kise x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat yang lalu Aya diperkenalkan sebagai manajer baru klub basket Kaijo High School oleh sang pelatih. Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku setelah sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri dihadapan anggota timnya.

Aya akui kalau dirinya memang menyukai basket, tentu saja dia mengerti hal-hal mengenai olahraga ini karena saat SMP pun Aya pernah menjadi manajer klub basket sekolahnya. Tapi, ya ampun! Kenapa harus jadi manajer lagi? Aya lebih suka menonton saja, tidak perlu terlibat didalamnya.

Eh? Benarkah?

Aya memperhatikan tim inti Kaijo yang sedang melakukan latihan, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sang kapten. Dengan pandangan sebal, tentu saja. Ugh, ini semua gara-gara dia. Aya sebenarnya sudah mengira akan bertemu lagi dengan _senpai_-nya saat SMP itu di sini, di sekolah barunya, di Kaijo.

"Aya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lakukan pekerjaanmu!" seru Kasamatsu ketika tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Aya mencibir ke arah Kasamatsu lalu kembali menganalisis data tim lawan yang tadi diberikan oleh pelatih kepadanya.

"Dasar pemaksa," desisnya disela pekerjaannya. Iya benar, pemaksa. Aya menjadi manajer pun karena diminta Kasamatsu. Tapi... bukankah dia bisa saja menolaknya? Ugh, Aya tidak bisa menolaknya karena kalau dipikir-pikir klub lain akan lebih merepotkan daripada klub basket.

Hah? Apa?

Mendadak Aya menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya dia tidak dipaksa. Dia hanya mencari-cari alasan bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang menginginkan posisi manajer ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan banyak laki-laki seperti ini.

Aya menghembuskan napas sebal memikirkan kemungkinan munculnya kesalahpahaman yang mudah terjadi dengan kondisi ini.

...Ini membuatnya susah dapat pacar...

Krik.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_ memang begitu-_ssu_," seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya terkekeh pelan.

Aya menengok ke samping sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Uh, aku tahu," Aya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "dulu aku manajer timnya saat SMP. Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang?" lanjutnya sebal.

Kise mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar respon Aya, lalu menyeringai geli.

"Ya, bahkan dia bilang kalau Aya_cchi_ itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri," jawab Kise sesaat setelah ia meminum air mineral yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

"Aya_cchi_?" kini giliran Aya yang mengernyitkan alisnya

"Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Terserah kau saja," Aya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada data-data dipangkuannya, "sebaiknya kau kembali latihan."

Sekali lagi, Kise terkekeh mendengar ucapan Aya, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan mengernyit heran.

"Aya_cchi_ memang berbeda ya," kedua mata berlainan warna itu bertemu, biru dan emas. Kise menyeringai geli lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lain di lapangan, melanjutkan latihan.

"Eh?"

Apa maksudnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke ** ** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC?, Typo(s), Straight, etc.**

**Kise x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aya_cchi_ memang berbeda ya," kedua mata berlainan warna itu bertemu, biru dan emas. Kise menyeringai geli lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lain di lapangan, melanjutkan latihan._

"_Eh?"_

.

.

"Maksudnya apa ya…" Aya tiduran sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya saat mengingat kata-kata Kise kemarin.

"Ugh!" Aya menutup muka dengan kedua lengannya. _Kenapa sih? Kok jadi kepikiran terus?!_

_Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kise itu cowok tampan. Cowok tampan itu suka seenakny__a!_

_Eh, apa?! _

Aya baru saja mengakui kalau Kise itu tampan.

_Astaga! Baka! Tentu saja tampan, dia kan model__!_

Aya menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap samping. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Aya menangkap majalah dengan gambar Kise di sampulnya.

Aya mengernyitkan alisnya mengingat saat dirinya diminta untuk jadi manajer, Kasamatsu menjelaskan alasannya memilih Aya adalah karena masalah yang ditimbulkan pekerjaan Kise itu. Aya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sebal juga rasanya saat kemampuan menganalisisnya tidak dijadikan alasan. Aya tidak begitu mengerti maksud _senpai_-nya itu apa, mungkin karena _fans_-nya Kise? Memangnya masalah apa sih?

_Ah, sudahlah._

Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Aya segera tidur jika tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari guru di mata pelajaran pertamanya besok.

.

.

Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai dan Aya memutuskan untuk menunggu bel masuk di bangkunya sambil mencorat-coret buku catatannya.

"Aya-_chan_, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?" Aya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menengok ke arah Yuki, teman sebangkunya.

"Menjadi manajer klub basket sekolah kita," jelas Yuki gemas.

"Biasa saja," jawab Aya sekenanya.

"Biasa saja? Kau seharusnya senang bisa bertemu dengan Kise-_kun_ setiap hari!" mata Yuki berbinar-binar ketika mengucapkannya.

"Senang?" Aya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kenapa harus senang? Aya juga tahu kalau Kise adalah seorang model, tapi kan Aya bukan salah satu _fans_-nya. Jadi, untuk apa senang? Yang ada dia malah was-was. Lelaki seperti Kise, pasti banyak gadis yang menyukainya, kan?

Aya bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan _fans_ Kise kalau tahu dirinya punya banyak kesempatan bersama Kise dengan posisinya sebagai manajer klub basket sekarang ini. Tunggu dulu… kesempatan? Jadi, Aya menganggap itu kesempatan?! Pipi Aya merona saat menyadari pemikiran anehnya itu.

"Aya-_chan_? Kau demam? Mukamu merah!"

"…." Aya menundukan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali mencorat-coret buku catatannya.

.

.

Aya menghentikan langkah cepatnya menuju gedung olahraga ketika mendengar jeritan-jeritan histeris yang samar-samar meneriakan nama Kise. Sekumpulan anak perempuan? Ah, pasti _fans_-nya Kise.

Apa setiap latihan mereka akan berkumpul seperti itu? Tapi kemarin rasanya Aya tidak melihat satupun dari mereka. Aya mengedikkan bahunya. _Berarti tidak setiap hari~_

Aya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung olahraga. Saat melihat ke arah lapangan, Aya tidak menemukan sosok dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya itu diantara anggota yang sedang berlatih.

"Oi! Kise!" teriak Kasamatsu yang kini berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Ah, ternyata Kise berada di situ. Sedang apa dia? Meladeni gadis-gadis itu?

Aya berjalan cepat mendahului Kasamatsu yang sudah pasti akan menjitak kepala Kise atau malah menendang punggungnya seperti biasa.

**Duk!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sana latihan!" teriak Aya kesal setelah menimpuk Kise dengan papan dada yang menjepit data pemain yang harus dianalisisnya.

Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menghampiri Kise. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum puas melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aya_cchi_! Sakit tahu!" Kise mengusap kepalanya yang barusan terkena timpukan Aya.

Aya menatap Kise dengan sebal lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju _bench_. Enak saja, Aya harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk bisa kemari dan Kise bukannya berlatih malah mengobrol santai dengan para _fans_-nya itu.

Kenapa orang seperti itu bisa menjadi salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_? Padahal kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya Kise malah seperti main-main.

Diam-diam Aya _sweatdrop_. Jadi seperti ini masalahnya?

"Dia pemarah seperti Senpai-_ssu_," desis Kise sambil melirik ke arah _bench_ ketika sampai di tengah lapangan.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

**Jduk!**

"-Aduh!" Astaga, Kise lupa kalau Kasamatsu ada di sana.

Aya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi Kise dan Kasamatsu sampai akhirnya latihan dimulai.

Tanpa sadar Aya terus memperhatikan gerakan Kise. Saat sedang bermain di lapangan entah mengapa sifat kekanak-kanakannya seperti hilang. Pembawaan Kise menjadi lebih dingin dan kelihatannya serius sekali.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kise mengarah ke mata Aya yang memang sedang memperhatikannya.

Deg!

Biru kembali bertemu emas, dan rasa hangat mulai merambat di pipi Aya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued~ xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya, saya sudah nyantumin warning-nya~ w hehe~**

**Gak bisa dipanjangin lagi T^T Idenya syudah buntu/?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC?, Typo(s), Straight, Fluff?, etc.**

**Kise x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Senpai_, kau yakin?" tanya Kise ragu.

"Percayalah, dia tidak akan menolaknya," jawab Kasamatsu meyakinkan.

"Maksudku bukan itu-_ssu_."

"Aku memilih dia karena aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi masalah yang ditimbulkan pekerjaanmu itu. Dan pelatih tidak akan setuju kalau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan."

"Bagaimana kalau-" Ucapan Kise terpotong.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah ulah _fans_-mu tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani mengerjai Aya. Dia itu berbeda," ujar Kasamatsu seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kise.

"Lagipula dia cukup manis," sambung Moriyama yang kini memandangi foto Aya di profil yang diperlihatkan Kasamatsu tadi.

"..."

.

.

.

Kise memperhatikan Aya yang sedang mengumpulkan handuk kotor di ruang klub. Mencuci handuk untuk pemain adalah salah satu tugas Aya sebagai manajer. Latihan sudah selesai sejak tadi dan para gadis yang berkumpul untuk menyemangati Kise juga sudah bubar.

Tiba-tiba Aya menoleh ke arah Kise. Dia menatap Kise tajam seolah berkata, "Jangan lihat-lihat!" Kise tersenyum geli dan tetap memperhatikan Aya yang kini kembali sibuk dengan handuk-handuk bekas pakai itu.

Aya memang berbeda. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan di Kaijo High tidak berani menatap Kise dengan tatapan seperti itu, yang ada mereka malah kegirangan ketika tanpa sengaja Kise melihat ke arah mereka. Dan tentu saja, mereka tidak akan menimpuknya dengan papan dada seperti yang dilakukan Aya tadi sebelum latihan.

Ah, saat Aya menimpuknya, para gadis itu kan masih di sana. Kise terkekeh ketika mengingat reaksi mereka. Semuanya melongo melihat tindakan Aya yang cepat dan tidak terduga itu.

Aya menoleh ke arah Kise. Dia mendengus sebal ketika sadar bahwa lelaki itu masih memperhatikannya. Handuk-handuk kotor itu sudah terkumpul di keranjang dan kini Aya berusaha membawanya menuju mesin cuci yang disediakan oleh sekolah.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Mengenai kakimu, itu belum benar-benar pulih kan?" Aya menghentikan langkahnya di depan Kise ketika mengatakan ini. Mata birunya ia arahkan pada kaki Kise. Aya sudah diberitahu oleh pelatih mengenai kondisi semua pemain, termasuk Kise yang mengalami cedera di kakinya. Namun, karena Kise mengikuti latihan seperti yang lain, Aya mengira lelaki pirang itu sudah pulih dari cederanya. Selain itu, kemarin ia terlalu sibuk dengan data-data yang diberikan pelatih. Itu membuatnya tidak begitu memperhatikan permainan dan tentu saja tidak menyadari kondisi kaki Kise.

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku baru menyadarinya di latihan tadi. Untuk selanjutnya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Aya mendongak dan menatap mata Kise dengan tegas.

"Tapi ini sudah tidak sakit-_ssu_~" ujar Kise dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Aya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk sekarang mungkin tidak terasa sakit, tapi bagaimana jika sakit itu datang saat pertandingan?"

Kise menghela napas lalu tertawa kecil.

Aya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ternyata Aya_cchi_ perhatian juga," Kise mengatakan itu sambil mengambil keranjang cucian dari tangan Aya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat mesin cuci berada.

"E-eh?!"

"Biar aku yang bawakan-_ssu_. Ini sebagai bukti kalau kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Aya _sweatdrop_. Berjalan ke tempat mesin cuci mana bisa dikatakan bukti!

Gadis pirang itu kemudian berjalan cepat berusaha mendahului Kise yang berada didepannya.

"Tapi itu tugasku!" Aya berusaha merebut keranjang itu kembali, tapi tangan Kise mengangkatnya lebih tinggi sehingga tangan gadis itu tidak bisa mencapainya.

"Ugh!" Ini membuat Aya kesal.

"Sudahlah menyerah saja-_ssu~_," ujar Kise dengan kekehan gelinya. Tinggi Aya hanya sebatas bahu Kise, tentu saja sulit bagi gadis itu untuk merebut keranjang yang sedang diangkatnya. Sekilas pandangan Kise tertuju pada muka Aya yang memerah karena kesal. Gadis ini… pendek, tapi manis. Eh, apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Sepertinya ini bakal jadi semacam fluff ber-chapter yang kurang manis(?) .w.**

**Karena ini fic pertama, mohon kritik, saran, pendapat, dan semacamnya(?) ya **_**senpai-tachi**_**~ readers-**_**tachi**_**~ (/\\)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC?, Typo(s), Straight, Fluff?, etc.**

**Kise x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aya baru saja akan keluar dari ruang klub ketika ia menyadari bahwa jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukan bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap. Semua anggota klub sudah pulang sejak Aya mencuci handuk-handuk kotor mereka dan lelaki beriris emas yang mengganggu pekerjaannya tadi juga sepertinya sudah pulang duluan karena dia menghilang tepat saat Aya selesai mencuci.

Aya berjalan dengan agak cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Dia tidak mau pulang larut malam, tentu saja.

Aya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan membuka pintu. Kepalanya mulai dipenuhi oleh hal-hal menyeramkan yang akan menunggunya di balik pintu itu. Lampu yang menyala memang membuat ruangan ini terang, sih, tapi tetap saja, ini sudah malam! Ugh, ini semua karena dirinya yang terlalu sibuk membereskan ruang klub dan lupa waktu.

Suara detikan jam yang terdengar jelas membuat Aya yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sini. Ini membuatnya semakin merasa takut. Sendirian dan—

Psh!

—gelap!

"—!" Kedua tangan Aya refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri guna mencegah teriakan yang akan keluar.

Aya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan di kepalanya.

_Yosh!_ Hanya tinggal buka pintu, lalu cepat keluar dari sini!

Aya mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu.

Kriet—

Brak!

Pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras. Aya yang berdiri tepat di depannya terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk.

"_I-itai_!" –Sakit! Aya menyentuh dahinya yang barusan terantuk pintu. Saat akan mendongak ingin melihat siapa yang sembarangan membuka pintu tadi, bayangan menyeramkan kembali muncul. Jangan-jangan…

Aya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, lalu…

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Tidak sampai sedetik, Aya langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Gadis pirang yang masih terduduk ini memang tidak melihat sosok itu dengan jelas karena gelap, tapi yang penting sekarang ini sesosok makhluk berbadan tinggi tengah berdiri di depannya.

.

.

.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Eh?

Aya membuka matanya perlahan. Suara ini, sepertinya dia kenal.

"Kobori…-senpai?"

Pesh!—

—Muka Aya memerah.

Memalukan sekali. Barusan dia mengira Kobori adalah hantu atau semacamnya. Bagaimana kalau _senpai_-nya itu tahu?

"Ada apa-_ssu_?!" Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kobori.

Apa? Makhluk pirang itu, kenapa ada di sini juga?!

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Kobori menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Kise di belakangnya.

Aya tidak begitu mendengar ucapan _senpai_-nya itu. Ia sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang bisa menutupi kenyataan kalau barusan dia mengira Kobori adalah hantu.

"…Tikus. Barusan ada tikus lewat," jawab Aya asal. Rasanya jawaban ini akan lebih baik daripada berkata yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Pft! Jadi Aya_cchi_ takut tikus—"

—Dhuk!

"Berisik," desis Aya setelah melayangkan tasnya ke punggung Kise yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

"_Itte yo!_" protes Kise. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kini mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang dibuat-buat.

Aya menghela napas kesal. Ia berjalan cepat mendahului Kise setelah mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh di tanah akibat tindakannya barusan.

Mukanya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Aya tentu saja tidak tahu kalau Kobori akan kembali ke ruang klub untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan. Dan lampunya, kenapa tiba-tiba mati, sih? Aya kan jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas!

…

Baiklah, jika Aya tidak ketakutan tanpa alasan, hal memalukan seperti tadi pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Aya_cchi_! Tunggu-_ssu_!"

"…" Aya mempercepat langkahnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Kise tersenyum geli ketika menangkap guratan merah di muka gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Tidak perlu malu-_ssu_. Seorang gadis takut tikus itu bukan hal yang aneh," ujarnya sembari menahan geli. Iya, bukan hal yang aneh, tapi seorang gadis galak seperti Aya berteriak histeris karena melihat tikus itu merupakan hal menggelikan bagi Kise.

Aya memperlambat langkah kakinya.

Sama saja.

Dia tetap diledek.

Kalau begini—

"Bukan tikus," gumam Aya pelan.

—lebih baik terus terang.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Barusan tidak ada tikus. Aku… Aku kira Kobori-senpai itu hantu atau semacamnya, jadi—"

"Pft!" Kise menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa yang akan meledak tapi—

—Bhuak!

Kali ini muka Kise yang jadi sasaran tas Aya. Dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tentu saja.

"Berisik! Lagipula kenapa kau mengikutiku, sih?!" teriak Aya kesal. Perempatan kecil terlihat di dahinya dan gadis itu masih dalam posisinya saat melempar tas tadi.

Benar, sejak keluar dari ruang klub lelaki beriris emas ini terus mengikutinya. Apa dia sengaja mengikuti Aya hanya untuk menertawakannya?

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ Padahal tadi aku sudah menunggu Aya_cchi_ sampai ketiduran—" ucapan Kise terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hah?" Kini Aya hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kise barusan.

"E-eh, itu, maksudku—" Kise akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. Keceplosan. Sebenarnya, saat anggota yang lain pulang Kise memutuskan untuk menunggu Aya selesai di luar ruang klub sampai akhirnya ketiduran dan baru terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Aya."—seorang gadis tidak baik berjalan malam-malam begini sendirian-_ssu_. Jadi…" Kise mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou untuk ****_senpai-tachi_****~ readers-_tachi_~ yang sudah bersedia baca fic aneh ini QwQ**

**Apalagi yang sudah review :'D Terima kasih sekaliiiiii****~ /**

**Boleh minta review lagi? :'3**


End file.
